The Queen of the Ocean
by IvoryNemRodd
Summary: Do not read if you love Disney's The Little Mermaid, Mermaids in general, and if Rape, Mpreg, and violence is not your thing. Will possibly induce vomitting for grotesquery and just plain sick shit.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning-If BoyxBoy is not your thing! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! **

**This story is Mer-king!Francis x Matthew. Has mentions of rape and mpreg so if this not your thing...GET OUT OF HERE! Thank you everyone who read this and enjoys this from my sick twisted mind.**

**Francis-France Matthew-Canada**

* * *

><p>Matthew sat on the sandy bank with the tips of his toes touching the waves of water coming in. He clothes were ripped to shreds and hung off him in rags. His hair was completely disheveled and tangled with abuse. His stomach growled hungrily but he paid in no attention. He had certainly gotten thinner.<p>

He sat on his little island than was slightly bigger than himself to the point where he could lay flat against the rough sand that was cool from the caves walls surrounding the little island around him. The water surrounding him was twenty feet deep all around and covered in layers of pink seaweed and coral.

Mermaid birthing chambers.

He shivered in disgust at his new grotesquely children that swam around him. He, a regular 16 year old teenage boy gave birth to approximately a thousand new mermaids. They were still in their little eggs that were attached to the seaweed from which they ate or that's what he's observed when he noticed that some seaweed is gone.

Just a year ago or maybe less or maybe even more, he was visiting in Miami with his brother ,Alfred and their father, a renowned professor at Cambridge University in the UK to study crocodiles for the summers.

Days were humid and the heat never seemed to stop. One day, Mathieu sat inside a boat in the Everglades and fell asleep. His father was talking about how invasive species were damaging the wildlife and how native species have to compete for resources and breeding grounds and yatta yatta yatta, and boom! He becomes bride to the Mer-King of the seven seas.

Mermen and mermaids were supposed to be beautiful creatures that had angelic voices and lured sailors to their deaths like sirens.

People just don't know how common mermaids are. And how rare mermen are.

Being beautiful is one of their forms, where they seem kind and generous. Another form is their storm-chaser form. Let me tell you…it's not pretty. That form is reserved for tropic storms and when the King has lured a ship full of sailors to feed off of. They look like monsters. Like the kind in Alfred's movies. And they can crawl onto land with that form.

Matthew was completely terrified of the King's Storm-chaser form. He thought the kind was going to eat him. With rough skin like dried coral all over their upper bodies and how they moved like snakes, secreting oils the smell of death. Teeth were sharped and made to eat meat and crack bones like nuts. Nails were black, long and ugly and were as sharp as butcher knives. And their eyes are the worst! Black bottomless pits that reflect no light, almost like a black hole.

Only the king had the right to the first kill and the first bite. He was extremely ugly like the rest of them. His golden crown of jewels and white pearls became a mark of death. It was a head pieces that differentiated himself from the others. His tail was covered in spikes at the ends. Skin was grey and scaly like sand paper.

Matthew was completely terrified of them. How could he not. They ate human flesh like it was no big deal. They left the blood to stain the water to the point that occasionally sharks were attracted.

Matthew watched as one of the King's daughters delivered him some fish and seaweed with multiple other sea foods that he was not accustomed to. She was pretty he would admit although now that he knows her true form, knows it's all an illusion.

Her hair was black like ebony, all the way down her black and held together in pig tails by red ribbons she probably stole from a ship. Her skin was the exact color of milk chocolate. She wore nothing on her top so her breasts were completely revealed to him. Not that he cared anymore.

He hoped to grab something from her basket and she hissed at him, completely repulsed by him. Her canines were revealed. Sharp and thin like a cat's.

Matthew drew his hand back quickly, fearful. She was ready to claw his eyes out when the king of the oceans pulled her hair and hissed at her threateningly. She backed down immediately and swam away. Matthew pulled his legs to his chest, in a pitiful attempt to be away from the king.

The king looked handsome for his age. With beautiful fair skin, long blonde hair like locks of gold spinning down his back and bright blue eyes the color light sapphires he could have been the envy of the world. But Matthew knows better than that. That beautiful face means nothing when he's fucked to the ground and forced to give birth month after month.

It was unnatural. His stomach would grow as soccer ball for two weeks and then he would finally feel himself break and ejaculate the eggs in the water. He learned very quickly that the water surrounding him was warm for a reason. So that he wouldn't feel so much pain ejaculating eggs the size of marbles out of the slit of his penis. The water had medicinal properties. It would be able to disguise his blood in the water so that sharks could not get near. It acted like a safe haven for the little babies in their shells.

He just didn't want to be a part of this. He didn't like being used here. The king offered him one of the small squids on his platter of food. Matthew shook his head no. The king sternly looked at him and pressed the squid closer to Matthew who shook his head. He pressed it until Matthew was forced to eat it. He chewed it a bit, trying not to think of the blood and juices going down his neck. His face scrunched up in disgust.

The King did something similar to a laugh before offering more strange sea foods. Matthew was unfortunately forced to eat these sea foods raw. The King, satisfied dove back into the water to check on the eggs by the seaweed. He gently touched the seaweed and did something close to a croon underwater.

Matthew watched him examine the eggs before resurfacing again. His unnaturally blonde hair clung to his scalp and back. He gently touched Matthew's hand, his thumb making circles on the top of his hand before kissing his knuckles.

It was an attempt to make up for all the pain he was going through. Matthew didn't accept. The King frustrated dived again and out of the cave. Matthew didn't want any of that. He laid down on his island, stretching his feet into the water, his toes in the water, trying to ignore the funny feeling of raw fish in his stomach.

He tried to fall asleep. Too many things happened all at once. He fell asleep out of pure boredom. Drifting in his sleep, he didn't realize they were eggs hatching in that moment.

He finally woke maybe hours later when he felt something tickling his feet. Matthew rubbed his tired eyes before noticing inside the water were hundreds of little tadpole-looking creatures. They swam in indiscriminant directions. They were no large than his thumb from what looked to their heads to their miniature tails.

Matthew bent over to examine them closer. They had large beady eyes on the side of their heads that looked up to Matthew. He scooped a little water with a few inside. They were strange and alien-like to him. He placed them back into the water where they swam happily together. Matthew dipped a finger inside where they brushed happily against.

They recognized him as their mother. For the next few days, Matthew watched them grow larger. They sometimes leaped out of the water and onto Matthew's island where he had to pick them up and place inside the water again. He watched them grow arms and hair. Some began to show tail colors.

But the scariest part is when they began battling amongst themselves to kill off the weaker ones. Battle of the fittest. Blood began to taint the water once more until they reached the point where they reached only a few couple hundreds.

The King showed himself once more. _Francis _is the name Matthew gave the King since he looked oddly French to him.

The King was very proud of his newborn children. Whenever he swam into the lake, they scurried away from him knowing all too well he could kill any of them at any moment. He often began complied to play with them, allowing them to climb upon his form and slide off his tail like a slide.

Often Francis was in good mood enough to put up with Matthew's silence and often gave chaste kisses and soft caresses. He allowed his children to play with his gold crown and was often amused with how they began to take appearances. Blonde, fair-skin and colored eyed.

Matthew saw some of this but he also saw their predatorial habits. How they thirsted for blood and chose to fight. He waited until the day he could be released from his prison. How he loathed this place.

Matthew got sick of how he smelled one day that he took a dip in the water. He stripped himself of those rags called clothes and submitted to the warmth and odd-smelling water. The island was really just a pillar of rock that stuck out of the water. Even through all of this, Matthew couldn't swim. He could only hold onto island and float out of the water.

His children were gleeful that their mother joined them in the water. They had full grown arms, tails, hair that now reached their small backs. They surrounded him and caressed him, curious why he didn't have a tail like them or scales.

He dived himself, still holding onto the island before feeling small hands pull him away from the island and deeper into the water. Matthew struggled to hold on and lost his grip. He felt himself sink deeper into the water before a pair of strong arms pulled him up.

He coughed water out of his lungs before hearing strong screeching in his ears. Francis was screeching something. Matthew boxed his ears. The high-pitched screeches were going to make his ears bleed.

Maple! His ears popped painfully and he felt liquid come out of his ear. He gently removed his hand to see blood on his palm and more dripping down his ear to his neck and into the water.

Francis noticed this too. He hissed at the children to stay back and bore his fangs to them. Francis hugged Matthew and began to lick the blood away. Matthew trembled. This wasn't right!

A cold slick tongue licked up his shoulder blade, and to his shoulder. He gave a long lick up his neck and suckled around the ear. His finger twirled Matthew's wet locks.

" S-stop. P-p-please!" Matthew protested. Francis pulled away annoyed and dived in as Matthew climbed onto the rock island.

Soon, the pink seaweed that surrounded the island was gone along with the coral turning gray. The little mermaids grew more each and every day to the point they were full grown mermaids. They still kept a safe distance from him albeit a little cramped until Matthew began naming them.

_Victoria_

_Ontario_

_Nunavut_

_Alberta_

_Charlotte_

_Regina_

_Calgary_

_Vancouver _

_Toronto_

Random things that made him remember Canada. Some began to take him up in Appearance. Toronto had his eyes, Vancouver had his exact same hair shade. Ontario was passive-aggressive compared to her sisters.

On some timeless day he couldn't count, he began braiding Calgary's hair. Her hair was extremely long, from her scalp to the fins of her tail. He obliviously began whistling through dry lips. His daughters became captivated by the sound until Victoria began attempting it and succeeding. He tied Calgary's hair with the ripped cloth of what used to be a very nice red polo shirt. He cut it thinly and began braiding his other daughter's hair.

In all, from the 1000 born from eggs, only 22 survived to full maturity. Matthew was saddened but he knew there was no way 1000 mermaids would survive inside the little chambers.

What once used to be full of light and strange properties, the cave lost its luster and glow. No one has sent food to Matthew in a few days. The cave entrance is only thirty feet in front of him and two thousand feet from the surface of the water.

There was no possible way he would be able to hold his breath long enough to make it. He was trapped in there…

Cold fingers touched his toes. Matthew broke out of his train of thoughts to find Francis by his feet in the water. The King had a predatorial smile.

Oh no. Francis sprung on him, an iron grip holding his wrists down. Matthew tried kicking him away but Francis' claws dug into his wrists making them draw blood.

Francis gave him a soft kiss to his cheek and began trailing them down his chest. He noticed how Francis had legs now. Another one of his forms.

Francis dipped his tongue into Matthew's bellybutton. Matthew twitched underneath. His heart was beating too fast in his chest.

Francis placed a sharp pointed ear on Matthew's heart and listened.

Francis began humming. A song strikingly similar to the Official National Anthem of France which Matthew learned in History class.

His scaled palms dipped by Matthew's thighs, stroking the soft skin. Matthew tried to worm away from his ministrations. He couldn't get away even if he tried to….

Matthew sedately laid on the small island surrounding his body. His heels were gently caressed by the warm water. He tried not to think of how the semen dripped from puckered hole. Of how he could feel the stirring in his stomach of the after effects of mating and how he will swell up again.

God have mercy on him.

It was time! Matthew was awaken by the sharp stabbings in his stomach. He knew it was time again. Matthew rolled into the water and held onto the island.

_Breathe Matthew….Breathe_

This was going to hurt like a bitch he knew it. Heat was stirring in his stomach. Not sexual pleasure. It was a burning sensation.

His fingernails began to bleed from holding onto the stony island. He grit his teeth. His cock was ready and stood up painfully red.

First baby.

A small round marble shaped squeezed out of the slit. And another. And another. And another until they all squeezed out in one time. Matthew screamed. The pain was unbearable. He screamed, panted and cried bloody tears until he was sure the last one came out. His head dropped limply onto the rocky island, bumping it.

He no longer hand any energy. The eggs moved around with the small current inside the cave, attaching themselves to suspiciously grown pink seaweed that grew inside the cave. Matthew felt large hands on his shoulder blades and onto his shoulders. Long hair brushed against his back and he shivered.

Cold lips were placed by his ear.

_I Love You_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi Everybody! Hope you like this one story. Please give me constructive citicism to improve my writting and review! Reviews make me happy!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2 Final chapter!

**Let me just say how much I love my reviews for click the title and reading the story and leaving a comment, thanks you guys. Truth be told…I was ACTUALLY too lazy to write anymore so that's why it seemed like a slice but I'm just glad you guys enjoyed it. I love you **_**Picnic**_** because your review actually reminded me of my best friend who actually vomited (you know, as in vomit, what you call vomit) when I told her the plot and how the babies came out from down there. And thank you **_**Maige **_**for mentioning Lovecraft **_**even though I've never heard of him or read him **_**but thank you none the less. Thanks you **_**anon, , DeiDeiArtistic, Mochi Clayton (Gracias!), Pandy334, ulquiloverforever, anacoana, Guest, Picnic. **_**I love you guys! **

**And after so much requesting, I've decided to write another chapter, another slice of Matt's life. So be afraid…be very afraid.**

* * *

><p>He didn't remember what color the sky was. He was pretty sure it wasn't white.<p>

Amethyst eyes began blinking groggily, dilated pupils becoming a larger abyss to absorb the light. Calloused hands began to rub away the sandman's present off his eyelids. There was no longer the rough surface of a rock beneath his bottom or his legs. It was soft? He was no longer bare. There was a stiff blue gown on top of his skin that seemed to tickle his bare skin.

It felt heavy having something covering his body.

This was strange…or was this normal?

There was no longer a wet freshness in the air, the scent of sea water. The air was stale, not ever-changing in scents. It was strange.

He moved his fingers, contracting the small muscles into a fist when he realized that there was a slender tube of white liquid going into his vein. He could feel it. It was unnatural. There was a piece of thin metal going into his skin, into his vein and it was pouring strange liquid in there.

The room was not a circular cave, but a rectangular shape. It was white all over. There was strange pieces of seaweed…No…thinned wood on the walls. They had colorful shapes and strange symbols on them. He read them.

_West Wing, room 123_

He could read. Was that normal? He wiggled his toes. They were alright. Not bitten off like Francis said he would.

Matthew jolted up. Something warm was touching his face! But when he sat up, he realized it was the sun, barely peaking over the window of the hospital room.

How long has it been?

Matthew opened the back of his hospital gown, untying it like an old habit.

_He tied and untied things before right? Like Calgary's ribbon. His daughter?_

_Did he have a daughter?_

_Was it all a dream?_

_Was it?_

He fell asleep pondering the question in his head. As he slept, his brother Alfred stepped in at precisely 8:00 am for visiting hours along with his mom and dad. He wondered what happened to his brother those two years he was missing. Alfred, bored but not willing to interfere with the nurse's job of changing the bags that contained water and nutrients. He was unnaturally silent.

Matthew looked_ okay_. He was slightly dehydrated but still had his nutrients. His skin was yellow, like Kiku after hiding in his bedroom watching anime and playing video games. It looks like he didn't have much sunlight. It seemed he ate okay even though he was a bit skinnier. It honestly didn't seem too bad. His hair was all the way down his back, but strangely enough, not tangled and not a split end in sight.

This confused him worse than playing Call of Duty without a remote.

Matthew briefly remembered everything before his little "incident". The small memories seemed to come at random. He remembers playing hockey, but could not remember what position he played. He lived in Canada but could not remember what cold was.

_Was it a feeling? A sensation?_

_His name is Matthew Williams, Mathieu Guillaume on his French birth certificate. The date was July 17__th __and it was approximately two years since he was kidnapped. _

_He was a big fan of hockey, played and loved the sport. He was a sophomore in high school before, now he would be a senior. _

_He was supposed to play the Sweet-Mountain Beavers that winter. He loved maple syrup with pancakes. He had a fluffy white dog named Kuma-something. He had a twin brother named Alfred, who loved McDonald's and was scared to death of horror movies. _

_And that was his life before?_

_Was that all? _

Matthew felt confused. It would be best to ponder this later.

He briefly overheard the doctors in his state awake and going into dreamland.

"_We have found multiple scars across his lower back and on his hands, probably from the swamp. He has a bacterial infection inside the stomach area but we can get rid of that with a quick cleaning and immunization shot. However, there is something strange. The urinary tract that leads from the bladder had been largely widened and stretched to a very large width. Since the urinary tract naturally widens in width, this would not be a problem but by the sheer size of the urethra has us baffled—"_

Matthew opened his eyes again. And blinked.

He watched the swirling fan on the ceiling turn clockwise in the heat. He was back in his Dad's summer home. The cool cotton sheets stuck to his hot sweaty skin.

And he heard a splash.

Matthew, curious and half-frightened, grabbed his hockey stick that was by his bedside table_(because he isn't his brother who sleeps with a rifle beneath his pillow*)_ and ran towards the sound which echoed from his father's indoor pool in the left side of the house. He heard Alfred's loud footstep thump from upstairs and he heard a bit of stuff fall down. Stupid Alfred.

Matthew ran toward the indoor pool, unlocking the safety lock and turning on the lights. The lights blinded him for a few moments before he adjusted to the newly surrounding light.

His worst fears came true.

Leaning his chin on the palms of scaled hands, Francis smirked deviously, his elbows propped onto the concrete floors. Francis mouthed something.

_I love you_

Alfred raced in then. His glasses were askew and he was covered in soda and ketchup stains. Alfred frantically waved his baseball bat around.

" _**Where is he? Who the flying fuck dares stop me in a game of Tetris!" **_

Matthew, disgusted, covered partially his face and turned around, not wanting to acknowledge the sight. Alfred seemed to have calmed down a bit and fixed his glasses.

" _Whad up Matt. What's the probl-oh….Oh. There's a mermaid in our pool…..__**Holy smokes! There's a mermaid in our pool!" **_

Francis, in annoyance, slapped some pool water at Alfred with his tail. And he dived back into the pool.

" _H-Hey! Matt do you see this! This is fuckin' aweso—" _

Matthew let hot tears flow down his cheeks. Not this again. Please, not this.

"_H-hey. What's wrong?" _

Francis pulled out a large shell with his mouth and placed it on the cement floor. Alfred walked over to the shell and picked it up. He looked back to Mattie and gave it to him.

Matthew didn't accept the shell and continued to cry. He covered his eyes in the most guys do, not wanting others to see. His thumb by his temple and the length of his fingers covering his eyes.

Alfred and Matthew's Dad came in a bit later, dark bags under his eyes and another baseball bat in his hands. He was still in his work clothes, probably pulling an all-nighter on some project.

" _What happened! What's that noise! __**Jeepers Creepers!"**_Their Dad nearly jumped ten feet when his saw Francis' tail peeking out from the surface.

"_Alfred…Matthew…please tell me that's what I think it is…."_ Their father pointed and fainted.

Alfred rolled his eyes before ushering Mattie out of the room and picking up their Dad.

It was only four in the morning so it was already too late for them to go back to sleep only to wake up at six. Alfred placed their father on the couch and placed some ice behind his head to drop the swelling behind.

Alfred wiped the left over ketchup on his cheek from sleeping on top of a big mac.

~A few hours later~

"_**Father! What have you done?!"**_ _Mathieu yelled as they carried a large tank full of saltwater._

" _Just the most extraordinary thing that has ever happened to us Mathieu! When the lab gets a hold of this they will give me greatest possible acknowledgment in the world of science! Just think! A new house! A new yard!—"_

" _I don't want that! Just set it free!"_

" _Damn it all Mathieu! If you won't help me then by god I will make you!" _

And with that, his father slammed the door of the pool recreational area. Mathieu began to cry silently, letting hot tears run down his face.

The merman in the pool cocked his head curiously. He watched the human boy cry on the bench by the pool. He ducked down, wondering what could have happened. He continued to examine the cool marble of the pool, wondering why was it so smooth?

The excitement of being of stuck in a human's pond wore off quickly. Francis began to get bored. He observed the small filter mechanisms that seemed to take away water and yet the pool was at the same level.

He wondered where the fish was, it seemed there was no possible way to catch any for his hunger. He swam up to the surface where he watched the mortal boy carry a large bucket of fish toward him. Francis licked his lips.

Matthew carried the bucket of fish toward the hungry merman in the recreational pool. Why did Dad force him to do this? Matthew grabbed a pocketknife from his pocket and chopped the fish in half and began to place them in a bowl.

Francis continued to watch the boy cut fish into delectably small pieces.

Matthew finished cutting the fish and placed them at the edge of the pool where a hand grabbed the bowl and pulled it in.

Francis greedily grabbed the fish and chomped into the pieces, ravishingly. There seemed to be no sharks so letting the blood flow wouldn't be a problem.

Matthew sat down, watching the merman eat the fish ravishingly. The canines in his mouth had elongated to bite down into his meal. When the merman finished, he placed the bowl at the corner of the pool before diving into the pool again. Matthew went over to pick up the bowl when a scaled hand reached out and grabbed him. Inhumane strength kept him there as the merman's face got very close to his face. Matthew shut his eyes tightly before feeling a warm tongue lick his lips.

Francis licked the human boy's lips before diving back into the water. Matthew covered his mouth with his hand, the merman gave him a wink.

"_Oh god…not this again."_

Every time Matthew got close to pool, the merman seemed to have a hobby for touching him at any given chance. Whether it was when he fed him the fish chunks or those very rare rare chances where he would stick his feet in,when it was hot, into the water. And even then, Alfred was there to keep an eye out of curious. His completely paranoid brother who believed in aliens, Area 51*, crop circles, every government conspiracy and the belief that they froze Walt Disney under the Pirates of the Caribbean boat in adventure land*.

Francis didn't seem to move much anymore. One day, they just found him floating to the top on his belly, like a dead fish. After profound poking with the net to pick up stuff from the bottom, they decided to let their father know that the merman was dead or in a coma, not realizing that the weather report for tonight would be a storm warning.

It was nine at night, and the clouds were starting to gather up in clusters.

"_What do you think Dad will do?"_ Alfred asked.

"Disect it, probably. " Matthew responded, feeling a bit safer knowing Francis was dead. Matthew took notice of the weather outside by a window.

"Hey look Al, those don't look like normal clouds." Matthew watched the dark clouds gather in cluster outside their house and watched as it begun to sprinkle, then rained harder, like fists against a window.

"It's August, probably just an ocean storm." Alfred shrugged it off and was about to turn on the television when the lights completely went out, the bulbs breaking into small shards.

"Oh shit. Mother-fucker!" Alfred dropped dramatically to the ground. Matthew turned to the window to see it rain and bear harder on the ground. Matthew noticed something odd about the rain. He leaned forward to the window when the glass shattered. Small pieces of glass skid across Matthew's face, leaving small trails of blood.

Those wet fists against the window made the glass shatter. The water was not even its reflective clear color…it was red. The color of blood.

"Mattie! Are you okay?" Alfred crawled over.

" Yeah…I think so," Matthew, wiped the blood off his cheek. Matthew carefully crawled on the marble floor and over to Alfred, who was by the couch. Matthew took notice of the rain seeping into the house. Their summer home was just by the cliffside towards the oceans, any storm would intensify its fury, ten-fold, here.

The walls seemed to moan as the wind started to shake the small antiques and knick-knacks on the shelves. The duo crawled away from the broken window and towards the hallway that leads to the kitchen. Shutters clanked against each other. Windows began to vibrate with force, some too weak to handle it.

Matthew covered his ears with his palms, the screeching of palm trees hitting the windows and exterior was truly frightening.

And came the sound.

The loud and biting sound of a storm chaser's screech. Alfred cried out as his ear drums popped and blood began to flow out of his ear canal.

It was unhuman, unnatural. Not even a jet engine could compare.

Feeling a wetness permeate from his ears, Matthew took a sniff to find it was blood dripping down his ears. Matthew took a hold of his brother and ran into the kitchen. Not only was there the medical kit, there were more than enough Chef Paolo knives to protect them if it was what he think it is.

Matthew tore open the cabinet on top of the stove, and fished out the hard plastic cover of the medical and emergency kit. He opened it and shoves cotton balls on his ears, and pushed some towards Alfred.

He grabbed a butcher knife and gave Alfred another knife.

_"Take this and run! Go upstairs Al._" Matthew ordered. Alfred, quite unused to hearing Matthew raise his voice questioned him.

"_What the hell is this?!" _

"_A mer-creature! Run Alfred!"_ There was a slick sound from the pool room, like a very large snake was moving.

_" I won't leave you!_" Alfred responded.

_" This is no time to play hero Al! You have to go before it kills you—"_ before he could finish his sentence, deadly spikes like knives torn into Alfred's side. Matthew ran over to him before feeling a sharp clawed hand grabbed into his ankle.

_"Jesus Christ!"_ Matthew turned back to see Calgary, tearing her nails painfully into his slender ankle. She was transformed into a Storm Chaser.

He kicked her face and crawled towards Alfred who had rolled into a ball, clutching his sides that bled profusely.

An iron grip pulled him away from Alfred and he slashed whoever it was with his knife. His left ankle was completely useless, the claws had ripped into the ligament. He crawled over to Alfred and cradled his head.

" _M-Matt. What the hell is that?"_

Another glass window was broken and more rain leaked into the house. The water was beginning to touch Matthew's toes as it stained red with blood.

The slick wet sound of a snake moving in the water alarmed Matthew as the King of Ocean appeared with all his horrifying glory. The large brown and green coral skin covered his face and built itself a large crown. Large spikes surrounded the tail that made him rise up.

"P-pl-ple-please d-don't h-hurt us." Matthew begged, hoping to at least save Alfred's life. His pulse was too low…

Those soulless black eyes stared at Matthew. The other sisters crawled into the window. Their disfigured bodies and ugly faces screeched and preened. He noticed that rather than tails, they had long separated legs that twist and turned. Matthew closed his eyes.

_If Death comes, make it swift._ The strong scent of copper and salt was making him nauseas. He felt a rough head gently go against his forehead.

_Please come back._

And he felt a wet drop of water on his hand that brushed Alfred's bangs out of his forehead. Die or Live? Live or Die? He made a choice that he would later find not regretting.

_Okay._

One week later, Mr. Jones committed suicide from jumping off the cliffs of his home. Mrs. Williams was diagnosed and later admitted to Jackson Mental Health Hospital in Miami and later committed suicide by drowning in a bathtub.

DNA testing reveals that the blood that was on the marble of the floors to be fish blood,species unknown and part of it was Matthew and Alfred's.

Years Later, a couple swore to the police that they saw of twins in the water on the day of Hurricane Francis and that they had fishtails.

No one knows what happened to Matthew or Alfred. And no one knows what happened to the family dog, Kumajiro.

* * *

><p><strong>After serious consideration, I decided to add a chapter to the fic based on the requests of a few. May you all sleep well tonight *Grins*<strong>

_**Matthew, curious and half-frightened, grabbed his hockey stick that was by his bedside table(because he isn't his brother who sleeps with a rifle beneath his pillow*)-**For some reason, everybody seems to think that we Americans sleep with a gun under out pillows. That may or may not be true (I don't sleep with a gun underneath my pillow but I do have a butter knife beneath my pillow and a cricket paddle by my bedside tableeven though I don't like cricket.)_

**Area 51*-** _It's a top secret US Military base that most American's believe contains remnants of Aliens, UFOs and secret spy planes. It's in the open desert of Nevada, about a few kilometers away from Las Vegas and if you try to get closer, the police stop. They plant several cameras in the trees, cactus and birds so it's all hush hush. You can see from Google Earth or Google Maps._

**They froze Walt Disney in the Pirates of the Carribbean ride in Adventure land**_***- **__Walt Disney is the creator of Mickey Mouse and DisneyLand who approximately died on December 15, 1966 from Lung Cancer. There is a rumor that Mr. Walt Disney was cryogenically frozen under the Pirates of the Caribbean Ride in Disneyland, Anaheim, California because being a wealthy man, he may have been able to access the technology to preserve himself. The first known human cryogenic freezing did not occur until January 1967, more than a month after Disney's death. According to "at least one Disney publicist", as reported in the French magazine Ici Paris in 1969, the source of the rumor was a group of Disney Studio animators with "a bizarre sense of humor" who were playing a final prank on their boss. Though most Historians find this fact false. Whatever the truth was, he is acclaimed for making some of the best Children's films ever and he still receives awards and medals in his honor._

_PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!_


End file.
